Renewing Friendship
by csinycastle85
Summary: One shot companion piece to WinchesterPhantom's piece, "Over These Years". Includes appearances by Don Cragen, Elliot Stabler, Jimmy Deakins, Bobby Goren, and John Eames. Please rate and review! Rated T just to be on the safe side!


Renewing Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Law and Order: SVU nor Law and Order: CI. Both are owned by Dick Wolf, NBC (SVU). and NBC-USA (CI).

Author's Note: This story was inspired by and a companion piece to WinchesterPhantom's story "Over These Years". This one-shot story idea had been hanging over me for a few months now. Also please be nice when reviewing as this my first SVU/CI crossover story! Bobby and Alex friendship (maybe B/A implied) and E/O friendship. And please no flames!

Genre: Friendship/General

Rating: T (was going to be K, but then I added a few dark subject matter)

Characters: Olivia Benson and Alex Eames (with appearance and help from Don Cragen and Elliot Stabler).

* * *

After Captain Cragen told Olivia that Elliot was one of her childhood friends, Olivia had been meaning to tell Elliot except either timing was off or they were a lot of new cases all at once.

Then one day during an unusually slow morning at 1-6 and Olivia knew now was her chance.

"Hey El, do you want to go and get some lunch?"

"Sure, I am getting tired of the endless paperwork."

When they got to their favorite Chinese restaurant and had been seated and given their orders, she proceeded to tell him the news.

"El, do you remember being friends with a little girl who resided with Captain back in 1975?"

"Um, yeah but very vaguely, why?" asked Elliot eyeing Olivia.

Olivia grinned and responded, "Well El you are looking at the little girl."

Elliot looked at Olivia, and felt like an anvil had landed on him.

"Oh my gosh, my partner at 1-6 is the same I was friends all those years ago?" asked Elliot.

"Didn't I just say that?" smirked Olivia.

It took Elliot several more minutes to absorb the news he was delivered.

Once it had settled, Olivia and Elliot caught up on the years they missed in between bites.

Elliot then asked Olivia a question that in turn surprised her.

"Liv do you still remember a little girl by the name of Alexandra Louise Eames?"

"Wait isn't her dad Officer John Eames?"

"Yeah, the two of you were practically inseparable."

"Wow I know that Cragen had mentioned Alex but it did not occur to me it was the same tomboy Alex."

"You know you should go and see her right now. Don't worry I will cover for you if Cragen asks."

"Where is she now?"

"22nd precinct, Major Case Squad on the 11th floor at 1 Police Plaza as Detective First Grade Alexandra Eames," supplied Elliot.

"Thanks El. I am glad we had a chance to catch up and thank you for telling me about Alex."

"No problem," said Elliot but Olivia had already paid her tab and left.

Before heading back to 1-6, Elliot called Alex to give her a heads up.

Alex herself was getting back from lunch with Bobby and was not looking forward to never ending paperwork stacking up in her inbox.

When she heard her phone buzz, saw who was on the caller id and instantly said, "Hey Elliot, how is it going?"

"Everything is good Alex, how is work at Major Case?"

"Same old same old, Bobby and I wrapped a case today and now both of us are buried in paperwork, you know the drill."

"Yeah it is all too familiar," agreed Elliot pausing for a minute and then continued.

"Hey Alex, I am calling to let you know that there is someone we knew as kids but you haven't seen in many years and this friend is on her way over to see you, just thought I'd give you a heads up."

"Oh ok, thanks Elliot for letting me know."

"No problem, hey tell Bobby I said hi."

"Okay, I will talk to you later."

As Alex closed her phone she saw Bobby watching her with his beautiful brown eyes.

"Eames is everything okay?" asked Bobby with concern.

Alex loved how Bobby was always so caring as she said, "Yes everything is okay. That was Elliot letting me know that a mutual from our childhood is coming to see me. I wonder who it could be."

"Well I guess you will find out soon enough."

"Yeah I guess I will," said Alex quietly and then added, "Oh by the way Elliot says hi."

Bobby nodded as they continued on finishing the paperwork.

It was only ten minutes later that Olivia arrived at 1PP and was one her way up to the eleventh floor after getting clearance by showing her police and picture badge.

As she was on her way up she was rehearsing what she would say to Alex.

_Hey Alex it is me Olivia, remember me?_

Before long she was standing out of Major Case Squad room and was approached by someone who looked like their Capitan.

"Hello I am Captain James Deakins, how can I be of assistance today?"

"Uh yes I am Detective Olivia Benson from Manhattan SVU. I am here to see a childhood friend of mine."

"What is the name of the individual?"

"Detective Alexandra Eames."

"Okay you have come to the right place Detective Benson. I will go and get her right now and I will let her know a childhood friend is here to see her."

"Thank you sir."

Captain James Deakins walked over to the joined desk shared by his two best detectives.

"Eames, there is someone here to see you, and this person says she is a friend from your childhood."

"Okay thanks Capitan."

Alex then turned to Bobby, "Okay I'll be right back Goren, this should not take long."

Bobby nodded as Alex then made her way to the outside of the squad room.

When Olivia saw Alex making her way over she thought, _oh my gosh the last time I saw Alex, she was such a tomboy and now she seems a more feminine. Wait I think I have seen her somewhere before, but I can't seem to put my finger on it._

"Excuse me," began Alex pulling Olivia out of her deep thoughts, "Captain Deakins said you wanted to see me."

Before she identified herself, Olivia added to herself, _I am not surprised she doesn't remember me. I mean Elliot did not even recognize me._

"Why Alexandra Louise Eames I can't believe it is actually you." began Olivia but saw a blank stare from Alex's face so she backed up.

"Sorry Alex it is me Olivia Donatella Benson or Liv. I was staying with Donald and Marge Cragen for a short time back in 1975 and when we met we became inseparable."

Then it hit her. Alex thought, _Now way, could it be the same Olivia? Oh my words she looks so different now._

"Why Olivia Benson is that really you?" asked Alex with wide eyes.

"Believe it Alex, it really is me!" squealed Olivia as she grabbed her friend and gave her a big hug.

"Oh my goodness," squeaked Alex returning her long lost friend a hug.

"It so good to see you," said Olivia and added "How have you been?"

"I am good...it is so good to see you too!"

The two woman screamed as Alex gave Olivia another big hug.

Bobby heard the commotion, decided to check it out just to be sure everything was okay.

When Olivia lifted up her head and saw Bobby, she said, "Um Alex."

Alex turned around and saw her gentle giant of a partner standing there.

"Is everything okay?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah it is," said a still smiling Alex and continued, "Bobby this is Olivia Benson. Olivia this is my partner Detective Robert Goren. Olivia is the mutual friend Elliot called to tell me about."

"It is nice to meet you," said Olivia smiling and offering her hand.

"It is nice to meet you too," said Bobby shaking Olivia's hand.

Olivia then turned to Alex and said, "Ok I need to get back to precinct 1-6 because Captain Cragen is probably grilling Elliot right now about my whereabouts.

"You now work for Captain Cragen and with Elliot Stabler? What a small world!"

"It sure is. Here is my card, call or text me when you're free. We have to meet and doing some catching up."

"Most definitely, said Alex taking Olivia's card.

"It was nice meeting you Detective Goren," said Olivia.

"Please call me Bobby."

"Okay."

After another hug, Olivia left 1PP feeling happy.

Not long after Olivia had left did Alex break the silence.

"Goren you didn't have to come and check up on me," said Alex playfully smacking Bobby on his left arm.

"I..., I know but hey better safe than sorry r-right? I know it is a bit clichéd. And you know that I care about you...right?"

"Awww that is so sweet of you. I really appreciate that sentiment, thank you." said Alex giving Bobby her cute smile.

Meanwhile when Olivia got back to 1-6 smiling brightly and Elliot knew that Olivia had found Alex.

"Hey, I guess it went well," said Elliot.

"It did. Alex is as tiny as she was when we first became friends but seems less like a tomboy but still had that toughness about her."

"Some things that never change. I am also guessing that you have met her partner Bobby."

"Yeah I did. He came over to check on her when our squeal of delights got a little loud."

"Yeah, after I met him and the few times I ran into them at lunch, he is protective of her, not that she would need it since she is strong sense of security. I would not be surprised if the two of them wind up together."

Just then Cragen came out of his office and calls out, "Benson my office now."

Olivia looked Elliot and he said, "I was asked about your whereabouts when I got back and he said he wanted to talk to you when you got back."

Olivia went to Cragen's office saw that the door was opened ajar so she went in.

"You wanted to see me Captain?"

"Yes. I would like to know why you were out a little longer."

Olivia knew that Cragen cared about her, since he was her legal guardian at one point in her life.

"Okay, remember how you told me my partner was the same guy I was friends when I was staying with you?"

"Yeah," said Cragen as he began to relax.

"Well Elliot and I went to lunch and I told him I was the little girl he was friends with. After we caught up, he then told me about Alex Eames."

At least now Cragen knows why Olivia was gone a little longer than usual.

"Now I know you mentioned Alex's name but it had been so long that it never occurred to me that it was the same tiny tomboy Alex."

"So after Elliot told you, you went to go see her correct?"

"Yes sir and I was happy to see her again."

"I am guessing she was ecstatic to see you for the first time since 1975."

"Yes she was."

"Okay you can get back to work, Benson."

"Thanks Captain," said Olivia and as she turned to leave she heard Cragen say something, "I am glad that you are able to see Alex again. I have always known that the two of you would become friends for life."

Olivia smiled at Captain Cragen and headed back to her desk to finish up the never ending paperwork.

Sensing the rest of the day was going to be a slow one and that it was Friday Cragen decided to let them go early.

As Olivia and Elliot were closing their lockers, Olivia heard her phone vibrate.

When she got out the phone, she saw a text from Alex.

_Hey Liv, _

_Do you want to meet up at Sal's Restaurant to catch up? _

_Let me know,_

_Alex_

Olivia sent a text back with her response.

_Alex,_

_Okay sounds great—looking forward to it...see you at 8!_

_Liv_

Just a few minutes later Olivia was in her car on her way home she received another text.

_Hey Liv,_

_I hope you don't mind that there is someone else who is coming with me. Don't worry it is someone both you and Elliot know only you haven't seen since you were a kid._

_Alex_

Now that text got Olivia's curiosity.

After she got back to her place, she got ready, relaxed for a bit before leaving to meet up with Alex.

Alex was already at Sal's waiting for Olivia to arrive when she told her dad, John about her and Olivia's reunion earlier and what Alex already knew about Olivia.

"So you mean to tell me that the tall young girl who was staying with Cragen is now a Manhattan SVU detective and working with Elliot Stabler?" asked John.

"Yep, I was surprised myself. Oh wait here she comes, I will be right back dad," said Alex when she saw Olivia coming into the restaurant.

When Olivia saw Alex making her way over, she could not resist the opportunity to give her another hug.

"Hey thanks for inviting me," said Olivia.

"Don't mention it," said Alex, "I am glad you could make it."

"Okay if you don't mind me asking, who came with you?"

"Patience is my virtue my friend, besides you'll find out soon enough," said Alex with a big grin on her endearing face.

After Olivia followed Alex back to the table that was when she saw who had come with Alex.

Alex said to Olivia, "Liv you remember my dad right?"

Right after Alex spoke John added, "Olivia Benson, it is good to see you again."

"Office Eames, it is good to see you again, sir, it has been a long time."

"Please call me John."

The threesome talked and caught up for a bit all the while ordering their food.

After about an hour and a half later, John thought it would be a good time the two friends really catch up.

"Alex sweetie I need to get going, your mom's about to arrive home after her book club."

"Okay dad," said Alex getting up to give her dad a hug.

John then looked at Olivia and said, "It has been a pleasure seeing you again after all this time. Don't be a stranger now ok? You, Elliot, and Bobby are welcome to come and visit us with Alex."

"Thank you sir, I mean John."

It was after John left when Olivia and Alex found out that they were in the same graduating class from the Police Academy and not recognize each other.

"You know when I saw you walking over at MCS I thought you looked familiar like I have seen you somewhere before, and I now I know."

"You know I thought the same thing."

"Hey I was wondering I heard a rumor at the time of two cadets who were together. Was one of them you?"

"Yeah that would be me and Joe Dutton. He proposed to me during the graduation parties that our families held for us and I said yes, and we had a beautiful wedding."

"So how is it going, the marriage I mean."

After Olivia asked she noticed that she had touched on a sore subject when she saw Alex suddenly become uncomfortable.

"Sorry you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, no, it is okay," began Alex and gathering up strength and continued on, "Joe and I were married for five years. As time went on we began to drift apart. I mean don't get me wrong I loved him with all my heart. Then one morning I suggested a period of separation and that same morning he was shot and killed while undercover."

When Olivia heard Alex's story, she mentally kicked herself for asking a question so personal.

"Oh I am so sorry to hear about your loss," said Olivia giving Alex a gentle hand squeeze.

"Thank you. It is still hard but it is starting to get easier as time goes on. I still miss him but I know that he would want me to move on. How about you, is there anyone special in your life?"

Olivia who was a bit caught off guard with the question.

"Me? Nah I have dated a few people but none of them lasted very long. But I am looking to be able to have a kid sometime in the near future."

"There was a bit of silence then Alex asked Olivia another unexpected question.

"Liv, if you don't mind me asking, I know that you stayed with Captain and Marge Cragen but I never really knew who your mother was."

_Wow I guess I deserve to get to a taste of my own medicine._

"Well my mom is the well known Columbia professor, Serena Benson."

"Really? I have heard of her when my cousins were attending Columbia," began Alex and then continued, "How is your mom now?"

"Well she passed away a few years ago after getting drunk for the first time in years. She drank herself silly and was on her way down the subway stairs when she tripped, fell down the last few steps, banged her head pretty hard and was pronounced dead at the scene."

"I am sorry you lost your mom that way, were you two close?"

"Well I guess it was hard at times but were the only one the other had. And she is the reason why I am working at Manhattan SVU. I found out around the mid 1980s that I was a product of rape and how she struggled to keep her life together."

"Oh wow," said Alex who was not expecting Olivia's answer but then added, "At least when you are doing your job it will give you more perspective in each case."

After another period of silence Olivia decided to lighten the mood for a bit by steering away from dark subjects.

"So Alex tell me more about Bobby, he seems like a gentle and caring person."

"Yeah he is. I think today our squeals really got his attention," began Alex smiling at the thought of Bobby coming to check on her, she then added, "But when our Captain first paired us together, it was completely different. I even submitted a letter requesting a new partner because I thought I was never going to get used to this case solving tactics. However, as time went on I came to appreciate his investigation methods and so I withdrew my letter and we became really close."

"That is interesting. You know Alex I can sense that there is something going on between the two of you. Heck even Elliot can tell."

At this revelation, Alex blushed a deep shade of red.

_Is it that obvious that I have developed feelings for Bobby?_

"You know Olivia to tell you the truth I think that the first time I really developed feelings for him was when I withdrew the letter of request even though I was still in grieving. The only problem is that I am not sure he feels the same way."

Even though Olivia herself was not an expert in love at first sights or relationships but she could tell Alex had found the one for her.

"Okay Alex you know I am no expert at this because of my track record at relationships but I think that you should make your feelings known and see where it takes you."

"Do you think it would be worth risking mine and Bobby's partnership and friendship?"

"Is your solve rate high?"

"Yeah it is."

"Well if you guys get together and it doesn't affect your work I don't see why the brass would give you a hard time."

"Yeah your right and I know that our Captain would be supportive."

"There you go. Okay I want you to tell Bobby how you feel and then you need to let me know how it went."

Alex looked at Olivia and thought, _Wow she has changed from someone who was shy to being opinionated._

"Okay Liv I will," Alex paused then said, "There is one thing I am glad that happened."

"What is that?" asked Olivia curiously.

I am glad that you came and found and that we are friends again after all this time apart," said Alex smiling a wide grin.

Olivia grinned herself at hearing what Alex said and replied, "Me too Alex, me too."

The two longtime friends continued to chat for a little bit longer and decided to call it a night.

"I think we need to get going. For some reason I have a feeling there will be a lot ahead of us tomorrow," said Olivia when she paid her tab.

"Ditto," responded Alex as she paid her tab.

When they left the restaurant, they bid adieu, making promises to stay in touch as much as possible.

Indeed they would be friends for a long time to come.


End file.
